Life's Little Choices
by MissRenesmeeCarlie
Summary: Renesmee, Lauren, Jessica and Katie make up the plastics. The most popular girls in school. What will happen when Renesmee is asked to bully the shy girl in school, Angela Webber? Will she keep her spot in the renowned group, or be put in the burn book forever? One Shot. Contest Story.


_**My entry for Sibuna826Twihard's(Kate) one shot contest. It must revolve around bullying or something of the sort. As I am a judge, this will not be judged to avoid bias, but instead used to spread awareness. **_

* * *

"There are two kinds of evil people in this world. Those who do evil things and those who see evil things and don't try to stop it."

I knew the lines of my favorite movie, Mean Girls, inside and out. I had grown up watching it, well, I mean sneaking a viewing in here and there when my dad, mind reader Edward Cullen was on hunting trips with my mother, Bella Cullen, so he wouldn't find out. He believed that the movie would only teach me the bad ways of life…

I mean, I guess I could understand where he was coming from, I had a perfect life. Like, literally perfect. My family, while all vampires, loved me so much and I couldn't never really get over the outpouring of love even if it could be annoying at times. I had a wonderful imprint, Jacob Black. He was my everything and we could talk about anything for hours on end, never growing tired of the other's company. Aside from that, I also had an abundance of human friends at school. We were so tight and would do anything together. As much as I hated to admit, we were the popular crowd, the ones everyone looked up to and obsessed over. I was apart of the Forks High School Plastics. Obviously, we were not as bitchy or self centered as the Northshore High Plastics, but still we had our moments when we were walking down the hall, our men attached by our hips, stares coming from every other member of the student body.

"Renesmee!" Jessica Stanley, the Gretchen of our group screeched towards me, pulling me out of my never ending inner monolouge

"What Jess?" I asked

"Did you see what Angela Webber is wearing today! Such a train wreck OMG" She gushed

"Wait, whose Angela?" Katie Marshall, the dumb 'Karen' of the clique voiced

"Oh my God, Katie, you can't just ask who people are when we've hated them for years." Jessica retorted, rolling her eyes.

"So, Ness...did you see that god awful outfit. Jeans and a tee shirt! Who even wears a graphic tee shirt in high school? It's of some band that are so old my parents don't even know about them...ew to the max" Lauren, the self proclaimed 'Regina' said, sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, I saw it...big disaster, huh?" I replied.

Truth be told, I didn't really mind her outfit. I mean sure, nobody really wore band tee shirts, or 'mom-jeans' anymore, but thats what made her stand out from everyone else in my opinion. My parents had always said that my Mom stood out for being different, and her Angela was; getting bullied for it. I tried not to get involved, for the sake of Angela's quality of life as well as mine. My parents would never physically hurt me, I was their miracle baby, they wouldn't do that, but they would be highly disappointed in me if they found out I had been bullying someone. I felt Jake nudge my arm, interrupting my thought process yet again.

"What?" I whispered

"Do you really think all those things about poor Angela?" He asked me. My gazed drifted to Jess, Katie and Lauren laughing and pointing at Angela with Mike, Eric and Tyler, their respective man candy.

"Look, all I know is that I didn't spend four years of wearing pink on wednesdays, putting up with the 'hair-in-a-ponytail-once-a-week- rule, no being allowed to be comfortable and seeing every chick flick on the planet to jump out of this group now. It's senior year, I don't want my rep to be destroyed so late in the game so why don't we shut up and go along with this. Besides, its only harmless talking of shit between us." I answered confidently, even though my remorse was wavering on the inside.

"Whatever you say." Jacob replied

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

But things got worse, much worse. Lauren had slowly persauded everyone in the group that making fun of her face to face would be much more rewarding, and before I knew it, we had begun to make her feel all the horrid things we said to her.

One day was for worse than the others in particular.

"You're such a baby, what do you still shop at Justice? Or have you graduated to find big girl clothes at the thrift shop?" Lauren sneered, giggling as well

"Lauren, no need to be so rude, we all know that she can't afford normal things...like decent clothing." Katie interrupted, trying to act cool, but failing miserably.

"Oh wait, I forgot you spent all your money on pot and alcohol to wash your worries away." Jess included

"No! I would never!" Angela tried to recover, but now the entire student body was crowding around her, cameras out ready the post this interaction on every social media site.

"Ness, anything you want to add?" Lauren asked, smiling at me devilishly

This was it. The defining moment in my life. Was I a good person or bad. A leader, or a follower? i really didn't know. I didn't want to find out either.

"Your such a bitch! You think you're so innocent, but in reality, everybody hates you!" I screamed.

The entire cafeteria was silent.

My head was spinning, it felt like I was trapped in my own body.

I can't believe I had done that.

No.

"WHAT!" Lauren screamed, launching herself at me.

Yes, I had screamed those words to the true deservee; Lauren.

"You heard me. I've went along with your stupid games for too long now, and it's time you see the end of it. Do you really think Angela should suffer, just because she's not as rich or doesn't wear the same amount of designer clothes as you?" I asked, my voice seething.

"That doesn't give you the right to say that to me, I'm your friend! Or I was, you stupid slut!" She yelled back. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob getting ready to literally 'jump-in', but I shot him a look to stay where he was. This was my battle, and it was about time for me to fight it.

"You know what, calling somebody else fat won't make you any skinnier. Calling someone stupid doesn't make you any smarter. And ruining Angela's life definitely isn't making me any happier. All you can do in life is try to solve the problem in front of you. And for me, that problem is getting the hell out of this clique I've come to know for the past few years. I don't care if nobody talks to me after this. I refuse to bully someone else just for a spot at the popular table. You can take you hurtful words and get the fuck away from me!" I screamed and the students cheered, screaming 'NESSIE, NESSIE, NESSIE' over and over again. Lauren screamed and stomped away, realizing that she was now the most hated girl in school. Serves her right.

Bullying someone is never right, following someone else's actions is wrong as well. All there is to do in life is be a good person, a choice directly reflected from the choices we, as humans, or half humans in my case, make.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Angela and I are best friends now. She completely forgave me, and her newly aquired boyfriend Ben, herself, Jacob and I go out on double dates all the time now. I can't imagine living my senior year any other way, because truth be told, I was not happy back at my other table.

"Hey Ness, did you hear what happened to Lauren?" Angela asked me at lunch

"No what," I replied; curious

"She got hit by a bus, poor thing," Angela said sadly

"She deserves it." I said bitterly

"You know, Anne Frank once said, 'In spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart. I simply can't build up my hopes on a foundation consisting of confusion, misery and death' If she can forgive the Nazi's, I can forgive Lauren. Angela whispered, leaning down to finish her art project.

Little did I know it was a get well card for Lauren.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I wanted to do this contest simply to spread awareness. Not to win. I have personally never seen or been victim to bullying, nor do I know anyone who has been bullied. I was privleged enough to grow up in a community where everyone respects each other and while we may not be friends with everybody, we would never bully. I'm sorry if the bullying in this fic seems too rushed or unrealistic, its right down to the fact that I don't know much about it other than what I see in the movies, on TV, or in the news. I know that probably sounds really stupid, but I'm serious. If you are going through a tough time, I'm always here to talk and I'm hope this fic allows you to stand up for yourself. So many people write these kinds of stories from the victim's POV, but rarely do you see it from someone on the other side, who isn't the main bully themselves. I am a follower, I am apart of the 'plastics' at my school, now of course we don't bully or anything, but we are one of the most popular groups in the school and I wanted to put a piece of myself in the fic, the follower who finally stands up for themselves. Whether it be a stupid little discussion or something bigger, I still am proud to say that I voice my own opinion frequently and life is so much better with that skill. I hope you all enjoy this little one shot, and my other stories will be updated in a few months..I just can't take the stress of regular updates right now. **

**xoxo**

**MissRenesmeeCarlie**


End file.
